<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruelle by SweetCabbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931517">Ruelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCabbage/pseuds/SweetCabbage'>SweetCabbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deathfic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I was sad when I wrote that, One Shot, Relation père/fille, Whump, more hurt than confort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCabbage/pseuds/SweetCabbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice veux que son commissaire soit fier d'elle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Avril/Swan Laurence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'homme en noir était difficile à suivre dans ce dédale de rues étroites. Avril courait devant pour le rattraper, le commissaire sur ses talons. Puis, d'un coup, le fugitif disparu dans l'ombre d'une venelle étroite. Avril s'y engouffra s'en réfléchir. Elle fut stoppée net par une masse sombre : l'homme s'était embusqué pour l'attendre. Elle se figea en sentant quelque chose contre son estomac, puis senti une douleur immense la submerger, irradiant de son torse jusqu'à toutes les extrémités de son corps. Elle senti ses forces l'abandonner d'un coup et alors que le bandit retirait la lame de son ventre, elle s'effondra sur les pavés humides.<br/>
Entendant les pas précipités du commissaire s'approcher, l'homme pris la fuite. Laurence, voyant l'ombre lui échapper encore, se précipita dans la ruelle et trébucha sur quelque chose. Il jura en se relevant pour poursuivre l'homme, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement à ses cotés.<br/>
« - Laurence... »<br/>
Il se retourna puis son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita sur son amie gisante pour la prendre dans ses bras. A sa grande horreur, il remarqua un liquide chaud et poisseux lui recouvrir les mains et les manches. Du sang. Son sang ? Impossible.<br/>
« -Laurence, j'ai mal... »<br/>
Il senti la panique l'envahir alors que son amie se vidait de son sang. Alice luttait clairement pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il appela à l'aide, mais dans ce quartier, la nuit, il savait que personne ne répondrait.<br/>
« Tenez bon, Alice, s'il vous plaît... » Il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il pouvait sentir sa vie s’échapper.<br/>
« Vous avez toujours été si collante, vous n'allez pas abandonner comme ça... » Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.<br/>
« -Ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal... » La journaliste tremblait de plus en plus, serrant sa main de toutes ses forces. Laurence sentait l'impuissance le gagner.<br/>
« -Je veux pas mourir... Laurence... je veux pas mourir... J'ai peur... Laurence... s'il vous plaît... ne m'abandonnez pas... J'ai peur... »<br/>
Elle se serrait dans le creux de ses bras, se recroquevillant sous la douleur lancinante de son estomac. Dans la lumière pale du lointain réverbère, elle paraissait de plus en plus pâle.<br/>
« Alice, non, tenez bon. Vous allez vous en sortir. Je vais vous tirez de là. Vous vous êtes déjà échappée de situations bien pires. »<br/>
Au fond de lui, Laurence savait que c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. Alice avait toujours le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais il l'en avait toujours sortie.<br/>
Il se releva, la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Elle était aussi légère qu'un enfant.<br/>
« Vous allez voir. Je vais vous tirer de là. Vous aurez encore plein d'occasions de venir m'emmerder, Avril. »Il espérait qu'employer son nom de famille mettrait de la distance avec la situation.<br/>
Elle avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres bleuies légèrement entrouvertes, laissant passer un mince filet de sang. Il était déjà peut être déjà trop tard. Elle allait mourir dans ses bras. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne sentirait ce mélange de sentiment d’exaspération et de tendresse lorsqu'il voyait sa tignasse rousse se précipiter dans son bureau, un nouveau scoop à la main, débordante de vie.<br/>
Il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Il serrait de toutes ses forces le corps fluet de son amie. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.<br/>
Avril ouvrit les yeux puis utilisa ses dernières forces pour venir sécher les larmes de son ami en caressant sa joue.<br/>
« Je... Je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas réussit... à l'attraper. Je voulais... Je voulais que vous soyez fier... de moi... Laurence... »<br/>
Laurence put sentir tout le corps de la jeune femme se tendre dans un dernier soubresaut de douleur, puis se détendre totalement. Sa main tomba alors que ses yeux se refermèrent. Sa tête bascula sur le coté.<br/>
Il la serra une toute dernière fois contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :<br/>
« Mais je suis fier, Alice. Je le serais toujours. »<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>